


Misty Connection

by olive2097



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Established Ron/Hermione, Ginny is the best friend Harry didn't ask for, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2097/pseuds/olive2097
Summary: When Harry finally tell Ron and Hermione his feelings will they reject him or will they welcome him with open arms? Or will there be an option that Harry wasn't expecting?





	

"Haz, when are you going to tell them how you feel?" Ginny asked flopping down next to him suddenly, as if she lived here too.  
"Oh hello, Reiva. Nice of you, Reiva to just pop in. How was the match, Reiva? How's Luna and Avery, Reiva?" He said dryly.  
"Yes yes alright you arsehole." She laughed. "Hello Harry."  
"Hello, Gin. You do know you don't live here right?"  
"Oh come off it Potter. If you didn't like the fact I pop in all the time you would have closed the wards so I can't Apparate."  
Harry had to concede, so he nodded his head. "How was your Game?"  
"Ooo." Gin wiggled her eye brows in her 'I've got gossip' way and they both turned to face each other on Harry's very comfortable but ugly couch.  
"Ok so Markel has been a right bitch lately and hasn't been showing up for training, yeah." Harry nodded, Gin had been complaining about Markel since she joined the Harpies. "Well Jonesy took her off the game roster because you know how can you be good if you don't train. And she had the nerve to threaten Jonesy the 'if I'm not seeker next game, I quit!'" It was a pretty good impression of the woman, low voice that sounded like she was a second away from losing it. Gin coughed and cleared her throat. "Anyway, Jonesy called a team meeting with out her. And we voted so Merkel is no longer on the team." She tried to make it sound nonchalant but Harry could tell by the twinkle in her eye she was thrilled.  
"Took bloody long enough." Harry muttered. Ginny shot him an amused glance.  
"Anyway Avery's our seeker." She sounded smug, wich Harry figured she was allowed to be as she was dating Avery.  
Harry was smug because Gowag Jones (Jonesy to most of her team and Harry) had brought him in to help with the seekers.  
"If you were female even one day a month I'd ask you to sign on in a heart beat." She had said to him after Ginny had brought him to a friendly scrimmage game between professional Quidditch players. They only had one seeker living in London, so Ginny had dragged him along.  
"Just because you think you can't play doesn't mean you can't." Witch just about summed up Ginny's logic.  
When the match was over everyone wanted Harry to be on their team. He had almost taken Gordon Horton's offer, if only to be on Ron's favorite team, but he had turned everyone down. Though he did get a signed poster that was sitting in his living room waiting for Ron's birthday.  
"Maybe," he told them to make them stop fighting over him. "I'll try out for the England national team next year. I mean Victor has been asking when we get to play against each other."  
"Victor?"  
"Victor Krum." Ginny had said throwing a friendly arm over his shoulder. "They keep in touch, if you know what I mean." Harry had blushed and that sent the rest of them in to bells of laughter.  
Harry had gotten a letter later that night asking him if he would coach the seekers for the Harpies. Only the team has to be all women, Jonsey had joked. He occasionally helped out so he knew how awful Markel was.  
"So Avery's good," she said bringing him out of his thoughts. She smirked. "More than good." Harry groaned and put his face in his hands.  
"I don't need to know about you and Kartan's sex life."  
"Yeah for that I'd go to Luna or Jonesy." She patted his thigh. "I know how you are about talking about sex."  
"I still find it weird that you'd go to your girlfriend to talk about your sex life with your girlfriend." Harry said playfully.  
"Jonesy isn't my girlfriend." She said smirking. Harry rolled his eyes. "And anyway Avery and Luna talk to me about their sex life together, well when Luna's around anyway."  
Harry shook his head slightly embarrassed about the entire conversation. Ginny moved them so they could cuddle. She was practically laying on top of him when she finished.  
"So when are you going to tell them?" She asked after a couple of comfortable minutes.  
"I dunno Gin." He sighed "when would be the best time to tell you married best friends your in love with both of them?"  
She sighed "yeah I see what you mean."  
It's not that he didn't want to tell them, he did, he just wasn't sure their relationship would survive telling them. Hermione might be understanding but Ron… he could get jealous very quickly. And he knew Ron would be uncomfortable with Harry liking him, he wasn't homophobic, he just…didn't like change. And that's what Harry telling them would mean, change. They were together, without Harry and they were perfectly happy, without Harry.  
"Oh" said a voice from Harry's fire place. He looked down to see Hermiones face looking sheepish. "I didn't know you were here Ginny, I can go."  
"No." Ginny said rolling her eyes and giving Harry an exasperated look before she hopped off of the couch. She gave Harry a cheeky kiss on the cheek, mostly to annoy him. And then with a crack she was gone.  
"I didn't mean to interrupt your night…" Hermione trailed off looking guilty.  
"You didn't." Harry said simply getting up off the couch and sitting cross legged in front of the hearth.  
"Well Ron and I thought it'd be nice to have you over for dinner tonight." Hermione said sounding hesitant still.  
"I'd love to!" He said. It had been a whole month since he had seen them last due to their busy schedules at the Ministry.  
Hermione perked up at his enthusiastic reply.  
"Am I cooking or are you?" He asked not knowing where she was flooing from.  
Hermione bit her lip looking guilty again. "Could you?" She asked. "I'm almost done here and -" Harry held up a hand to stop her  
"I'd be happy to." He said smiling warmly at her for a moment before it turned playful. "I mean if I didn't cook what would we eat, mushroom soup?"  
"You are horrible." Hermione laughed "Im sorry I didn't get in touch sooner, I meant to send you something earlier but work got me first."  
"It's ok. Does Ron have any requests?" When ever they invited him over and he cooked Ron always asked him to make something specific.  
"No offense, Mione but some of Harry's dishes you could drown in them and never get enough of them"  
Hermione laughed "yes, I believe his exact words were. 'When are we going to invite Harry over again? I miss his zucchini noodles.' "  
Harry laughed "Took him long enough to admit."  
When Harry first made the dish Ron had said it wasn't a proper meal because it had no meat but after the fourth time it seemed that Ron had forgiven him for the lack of meat.  
Hermione smiled warmly at him and for a moment Harry could pretend that they were talking about their partner that they shared and Hermione was checking up on him to tell him when they'd be home for dinner. But the allusion shattered when she said  
"Oh did I tell you?" She said giggling "Ron can now successfully make toast on the toaster."  
"That's great!" He said even though it felt like a stinging hex to the gut. He reminded himself that he wasn't in a relationship with them they were just inviting him over for the night.  
"Ok we should be getting off around seven is that alright?" She asked oblivious to is inner reprimand.  
"Yeah sounds perfect." He said smiling at her.  
"Alright I'd better tell Ron." And then she was gone. 

———— --- ————

Harry had just finished the spanish, strawberry, and almond salad when Ron came through the floo. He was fifteen minutes early.  
"Was someone going to rope you into something else if you didn't leave right then?" Harry asked amused knowing very well that it could be very possible.  
"Yes." Ron said emphatically practically striping as he tried to get the Arour robes off with out unbuttoning them. Harry rolled his eyes at him and waved his wand to unbutton it for him. "Thanks mate." Ron said as he walked down the small hall to the master bedroom.  
Harry put the salad on the table along with the rest. He took a mental tally. Protein: spinach and almonds. Fruit: strawberries in both the salad and with bananas. Vegetable: zucchini. Dairy: blue cheese on the salad as well as the cheese in the pesto sause. Grain: oatmeal cookies for dessert wich were bakeing in the oven. Wich Harry supposed that the vanilla been ice cream would go to waste if he didn't let them eat that with dessert.  
Harry sighed happily and spelled the table with a harmless spell to keep everything fresh.  
He then started fixing the kitchen.  
"Oi, Mate." Ron said in an affectionately annoyed tone from over by the bar, that made Harry jump. "You made dinner don't clean up. We can do it."  
Harry thought three things simultaneously. One he felt extremely guilty and on edge every time he cooked but didn't clean up after himself. Two Ron must have taken a stealth seminar in the last week because he had snuck up on him, and Ron always groaned about how hard Harry was to sneak up on. And three, Ron and Hermione had gotten to the 'we' stage of their relationship and Harry hadn't noticed till now. Most of them were not good feelings to have right then so Harry just shoved them down and shook his head at Ron.  
"Your almost never here this early when I cook." He said slightly defensive. "I always clean up." He didn't want to have to explain to Ron that if Ron didn't let him clean up he'd just have to go to Fairmoonelf, Ginny, luna, and Avery's house, to clean their dirty dishes.  
"So? Let us clean up later yeah?" Ron said  
"Nah I'll do it. I made the mess after all." Harry was surprised that his voice sounded normal even a bit playful. Ron shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You've gone right barmy you have mate. Wanting to clean the kitchen, alright fine less work for me."  
"What's less work for you Ron?" Hermione asked as she stepped elegantly out of the floo.  
"Harry cleaning the kitchen." Ron said as he took four steps closer to her.  
Harry, who hadn't been turned where he could see them, turned to get the mixing bowl and had the breath nicked from of him quite suddenly. They were kissing, rather more like snogging Harry supposed but Hermione looked so good wrapped up in Ron's arms like that. And Harry couldn't help but feel jealous of both of them.  
They looked at him when they were done and Harry grabbed the mixing bowl and turned around again swiftly hiding his blush.  
"We talked about this Ron," Hermione said mock sternly "When Harry is the gust he gets to decide what he does, if that is washing up after he cooks than so what?"  
Harry though she had a bit of an idea of what some of his anxieties were and where they came from. She had recommended the therapist he had been seeing since four months after the war ended. Five years later and most of his more horrible coping mechanisms were gone, replaced by what Ginny called his 'house husband tendencies'. Now instead of yelling and lashing out and brooding for days he did something productive like cleaned or made something he could share (mostly baked goods). But some of the anxiety came from cleaning and when that happened he was a right mess. But now the only thing that gave him cleaning anxiety was in his kitchen. Most of it had to do with the fact he liked a clean kitchen, but there was still a bit of him that was waiting to be yelled at if he didn't get it done fast enough, especially when he cooked in places other than his apartment.  
"Yeah yeah" Ron muttered good-naturedly.  
Harry finished with the kitchen when Hermione came back out of the master bedroom. So they all sat down at the table.  
"I didn't even know we had this table cloth." Remarked Hermione as Harry served up their plates. Harry blushed again and mumbled "youdintibroughtitfromhome"  
"I didn't quite catch that." Hermione said amused.  
"You don't its mine." Harry said, more clearly this time, embarrassed.  
"Why so fancy Harry?" Ron said distractedly eyeing the plate Harry was making for him.  
Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. He pulled the plate closer to himself like he was going to take it, Ron's eyes immediately looked wounded. Hermione snickered as he finally gave it to Ron. He served himself a plate and was ready to take his first bite when he realized they were still waiting for an answer. He put down his fork.  
"Well I figured since you guys were going on a trip for Ron's birthday." He looked pointingly at them. "Which I had to find out from George of all people. And you know how he is about giving details to anyone but Lee and Angelina." They nodded sheepishly.  
"Sorry mate it's just well…" Ron started  
"It's ok it's your fifth anniversary too so..." Harry trailed off. Almost saying I just wanted to do something special before you guys leave, without me again. But they didn't need to know that. "Anyway, happy birthday Ron." He silently Accioed the poster (framed and wrapped in the worst rapping paper Harry could find). Ron laughed at the horrible paper and then gapped like a fish out of water when he saw what was underneath.  
"H-Harry," he said blinking at the poster.  
"That is everyone on the Cannons team, they all signed." Harry said amused and shared an amused look with Hermione. He almost didn't see Ron get up until he was seconds away from getting crushed by his arms.  
The hug he got from Ron was beautiful. They didn't hug very often and when they did they never felt long enough, Harry could hug Ron all day. This hug lasted much longer than most of the other hugs that he had received and Harry was close to melting in his arms when he finally let go. Ron's eyes were suspiciously wet when they did let go but the bright grin made all the difference.  
I love it when I make him grin like that.  
"Thank you." He said  
Harry could only nod and hope he wasn't too obvious with the hope that Ron might kiss him in thanks. But alas the night continued with no kissing for Harry. 

———— --- ————

"So did you tell them on your date?" Ginny asked when he made dinner for Avery and her three days from the dinner with Ron and Hermione.  
"Awe come on Gin leave him alone," came Avery's Boston accent from the living room where she read some comics.  
"Yeah Gin leave me alone." He whined as he stirred the soup. Ginny came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his belly. She put her forehead on his shoulder bone so when she spoke she was slightly muffled.  
"I just want you to be happy." She said "and I know keeping this from them is killing you." She said before he could argue that he was happy.  
"It is." He admitted quietly. Ginny nodded and held him tighter.  
"I want in on this cuddle puddle!" Avery pouted. Harry smiled and turned the stove down to simmer. He nudged Ginny and she released him,letting him set a timer for when he could take the soup off.  
He wondered over to the living room space and flopped on the couch. "Are you coming or what?" He asked the room in general and he heard rather than saw the two women hurry to cuddle with him.  
All at once he was squished between the two of them, Avery lounging on the arm rest with Harry's head on her stomach,her right leg bent and leaning against the back while her other foot found the coffee table. Ginny tucked herself on top of Harry her head resting on Avery's stomach and his shoulder for a bit before choosing to stay on his shoulder.  
"Harry you deserve to be happy." Ginny said suddenly  
"I know" he replied. Because he did know he deserved to be happy. His therapist had worked with him for years to finally work it into his brain that he could be and deserved to be happy.  
If only being happy didn't include being with his best friends who were married to each other.

———— --- ————

After the Battle at Hogwarts, it didn't take very long for Ron and Hermione to get married. It was March fifth of the following year that Harry stood next to his best friends and watched them cut Harry out of their love lives for good.  
Harry at that point hadn't told anyone about his feelings and it took Ginny almost four years to figure it out and even then she was only joking about him being their third when Harry blushed and smiled stupidly at the thought.  
"Merlins saggy trousers! You like them! Both of them! Not that I can see what you see in my brother but… Merlin I'm so sorry Harry." And that was that. It took Ginny another six months to bring it up again and demand why he can't just go over there and declare his undying love.  
Harry had manny reasons. The biggest of which was that they didn't like him back and that would change their entire relationship with Harry. In Harry's nightmares he told Ron that he loved him only for him to say that Harry was the grossest person he knew and how can he continue to be friends after that? And Hermione telling him that he had to choose one or the other he couldn't have both and when he couldn't they both got mad because they weren't good enough for him.  
Harry had many a dream about all three of them together only for them to reject him once he told them he didn't want to have sex with them.  
Hermione wouldn't like a guy that was slightly submissive. Ron wouldn't like a guy that was submissive.  
He was afraid Ron would be jealous. And be mad.  
His list went on and on and on.  
Harry told Ginny in very little detail about his fears and Ginny and sighed and nodded. "What are we going to do with you huh?" She had said softly petting his head as he cried onto her chest. 

———— --- ————

Harry had snuck into their house through the front door he had a key to. They had just got back from Hawaii by way of Australia to see Hermiones parents. He knew they would be exhausted form having to take multiple international portkeys, so he was going to make them dinner.  
He cast a muffatio charm on the kitchen so he wouldn't disturb them by his clanking.  
He set a pot of water to boil while he took out the food processor Hermione had dragged him out to buy along with a mixer so he wouldn't have to lug his over every time he cooked. He puréed some butternut squash and then dumped that into a pot with some nutmeg, Paprika, and salt stirring that for a bit as he raised the heat. Once that was done he covered that and dumped a bag of tortellini into the boiling water. He gave them a good stir and then added lemon juice to taste to the squash. Once the sause was heated enough he put half of it into a container that he labeled with a sticky note 'for later-H' and then dumped some spinach in the pot and closed the lid and left it on the counter. Wile he was waiting for the tortellini to finish cooking, and he refused to cook with the help of magic, he made some more Zucchini noodles. He cut them to size and then put them in a container and labeled it 'for later'. He drained the tortellini and then set it off to the side for a bit. He stirred the sause and then decided it was to thick and added some half and half. Then he mixed the tortellini in with the spinach and squash sause. Once that was mixed he started on some oat meal bars, one pan with blueberries and one pan with apples.  
Hermione was better at breakfast than she was at dinner but even she admitted that she was almost always running to late to make more than toast in the morning. And it could count as dessert with some ice cream. He threw together a fruit salad with the butternut seeds he roasted in cinnamon and brown sugar and then just drizzled that over the top of the fruit. On the way over he bought some small pitas. He threw three in some tin foil and then put them in the oven to warm or a bit.  
He set the table, this time he didn't use a table cloth, just the bare table. He gave each seat some water and then gave them another glass in case they wanted some other drink. He then dished out the food. Once the table was set he quickly cleaned up. Five minutes later he canceled the muffilatio and then cast a smell wafting charm over to the bedroom and sat down at the table to wait.  
It took three minute and forty five seconds for them to come out of their bedroom, some of the time had obviously gone to changing clothes because Ron came out pulling on a shirt. Harry didn't stare he had more self control than that.  
They both looked tired abut also very hungry. Hermione's hair was all up in a bun on the top of her head and she was wearing one of Ron's old Weasley sweaters that was still a bit big on her and some jeans. Ron had on a T-shirt that proclaimed 'I helped stop a war and all I got was this t-shirt'. two of the Muggleborns that fought in the battle had opened up a clothing shop in Diagon that mixed muggle and wizard fashion. It was Harry's favorite clothing store, and he thought the T-shirt was very funny but they only had a large. Harry had found it a little big but he didn't mind he had lost it a couple months ago and it had apparently wound up in Ron's clothes. Harry ignored the butterflies in his stomach at the sight.  
"Harry," Hermione said practically falling into her chair. "You are magics gift to us."  
Harry blushed at the complement and then blushed even more when she leaned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. If only Ron would-nope not tonight.  
"Yeah mate." Ron said for once not looking at the food in front of him. "This looks really good."  
"Well," Harry said smiling at their praise. "Dig in!"  
Harry almost never took the first bite of something he ate because he wanted to watch their faces when they took a bite.it was always worth it. This time was no different Hermione and Ron both moaned in tandem when they took a bite. After they finished chewing (Hermione had finally trained Ron out of taking with his mouthful) they couldn't complement the food enough. He smiled down at his own food and started eating.  
During dinner Ron and Hermione took turns telling stories about their two week vacation. Harry was interested but it still hurt a bit that they went without him.  
When dinner was done and Ron had washed the dishes and set them aside to dry they all sat in the living room and talked.  
Harry sat down in the arm chair Ron had brought after going furniture shopping with Harry for his apartment after he and Ginny moved out of the flat they shared the year after she graduated. Harry had took one look at the dark gray monstrosity and fallen in love but it didn't really look good with his purple and yellow paisley couch not that anything could really. Harry also couldn't fit it into the living room in his apartment anyway since he bought it mostly for the large kitchen and good water pressure.  
The chair didn't look good in his living room but it did in Ron and Hermione's most of the living room furniture was a shade of gray to offset the bright sunny yellow that the living room was painted. The chair was big enough Harry could curl up in it with wiggle room. It was probably his favorite part of their house as no one else sat it it but him.  
They started talking about something random that Harry wasn't quite paying attention to but somehow they got on his love life.  
"Oh Harry I meant to ask you last time but I forgot." Hermione started. "Are you and Ginny getting back together?" Ron's head snapped to Harry and they both looked at him expectingly.  
"No," he laughed. "Ginny just likes to pop over to gossip with me and cuddle when Luna and Avery aren't around."  
"So your not getting back together?" Ron asked in a tone Harry couldn't decipher.  
"No," he said "hard to get together with someone who already has two girlfriends." He joked. They gaped at him.  
"Two?" Hermione blinked, Harry nodded.  
"Ginny's gay?" Ron asked mighty confused.  
"Well bisexual actually. But also pansexual because Luna doesn't really believe in the gender binary so she's agender but." Harry shrugged. "It's up to her what she labels herself."  
"But Ginny likes boys?" Ron asked again.  
"Yeah, but she also likes girls too. It's called bisexual."  
"You can do that?" Ron asked wonder in his voice. Harry smiled bemused at his friends innocence about queer people.  
"Yeah," Harry said softly. Not as if to not scare him.  
"Two?" Hermione repeated.  
"Yeah, the three of them are together. Or well they are when Luna's in the country." Hermione nodded her head in a way that said true. She was smiling though to Harry continued. "Yeah sometimes it's just two of them like Avery and Ginny but sometimes it's also all three of them. It's not like Avery and Luna are sharing Ginny, which is also something you can do, they're all together. That's why their house is called Fairmoonelf because it's the meanings of their names squished together. Luna said it was 'like us squished but happy'." They all shared a look at their friends eccentric take on life.  
Somehow even after all that explaining they ended up arguing over who was going to be Harry's best man at Ginny and his wedding. He didn't know why it ticked him off but it did. And all of his feelings for his best friends bubbled over until he practically shouted "I don't want Ginny I want you two!"  
They both snapped their heads around to stare at Harry. It took a moment but then his brain caught up with his mouth and he felt mortified. He rested his face in his hands to hide the blush that took over his face and maybe a little bit to hide the tears. Fuck he told them, shit.  
There was silence until Hermione asked "Both of us?" Slightly baffled  
Harry's heart was in his throat but he answered the affirmative.  
After another seemingly endless silence Hermione spoke again this time much closer "Harry look at me."  
He gathered what was left of his courage and looked up at her. She was sitting on the coffee table right in front of him. She was very close to him, almost sitting between his legs.  
She smiled warmly and brought one hand up to his face. Harry closed his eyes and tried not to lean into it to much,as he waited for the inevitable 'Harry we can't be with you we're married' but it didn't come instead he felt something on his lips.  
Hermione was kissing him! Him! Someone behind him groaned and Harry broke the kiss to look at Ron who's eyes had gone glassy.  
"Merlin I didn't think you two would be so hot together."  
Harry's heart burst. Ron didn't hate him he thought Harry was hot! This was a dream come true! Harry smiled shyly at him before Ron swooped down and kissed him. Unlike Hermione who kissed like she was exploring Ron plundered. He took control over the kiss right away, leaving Harry to just melt in his arms. Ron pulled him out of his chair to get a better angle and practically devoured Harry.  
"Don't hog him" Hermione groaned and then he was being spun and kissed again. Ron was still holding him and he could feel Ron's erection pressing into his ass. Hermione ran her Fingers through his hair and pulled a bit. He moaned into her mouth and she smiled. Harry didn't think he could take anymore but then Ron started sucking at his neck witch made him moan again and thrust his hips making them moan. Hermione suddenly stop kissing him and he whined at the loss. Ron laughed him biting him just on this side of to hard where his shoulder met his neck. Harry moaned tilted his head to give Ron more access and ground his hips into Ron's. He was so distracted by Ron he didn't notice Hermione drop to the floor and slip his jeans and pants off, until his penis was in her mouth. His eyes flew open and he arched his back trying not to thrust into her mouth. One of Ron's went to his hip to keep it in place and the other went to the root of his dick the part Hermione couldn't reach with he mouth.  
It didn't take the two of them long to bring him to orgasm. He tapped Hermione on the head to get her attention and she pulled off looking up at him. Her mouth was red and swollen and she had a bit of spit running down her chin but her eyes dared him to come so he did. It went all over her face. Harry slumped against Ron who was the only thing keeping him upright just then.  
"Ta Mione." Harry said sleepily turning his head and nuzzling into Ron's shoulder. He felt rather than heard Ron's laugh. Ron said something, but Harry couldn't tell if it was to him or not. There was another rumble in Rons chest and then he was being carried. It was nice to be carried Harry thought so he tucked his head into Ron's shoulder and let himself drift off. 

———— --- ————

Harry woke up in the gust room. This was a bit of a let down for some reason until his brain caught up.  
They liked him they really liked him!!  
Harry took a couple of minutes to get his heart under control. When he finally managed, he took a look at the clock. Five am. Harry decided he would make breakfast for them all to share before Ron and Hermione had to rush off to the Ministry.  
It only took until he started making the bacon for Ron to slip out of his room with only a pair of low slung sleep trousers on. Harry looked at him for as long as he dared, since he had spelled his nose closed to the smell as any type of meat made him sick both the smell and the taste.  
"Morning," Ron muttered when Harry turned back to the stove but Harry could tell he was pleased that Harry and ogled him. It took until the oatmeal pancakes were done that Hermione finally came out. Harry almost dropped the plate of pancakes when he saw she had nothing on but an old white undershirt of Ron's that barley went to her thigh and let her nipples show through.  
They were doing this on purpose, he knew because they were always dressed more when they came out for breakfast any other time Harry was over. It wasn't fair, so after he set down the pancakes he took of his shirt leaving him in his boxers.  
Ron and Hermione looked surprised but then they both smirked and looked their fill. Harry even did a slow turn just to annoy them.  
"Cheeky." Hermione remarked once he sat down. He smirked. He turned to Ron who was eyeing his neck.  
"Like your handy work?" He asked playfully causing Ron to blush a bit.  
"Yeah it looks different on Hermione when I do that." He pointed out needlessly. Of course it did on Hermione it probably didn't show up as easily as It did with Harry.  
"Well you know he does bruise like a peach." Hermione teased like it had nothing to do with the fact that she was black to Harry's quarter Indian.  
Breakfast was full of teasing comments and sexual tension. Wich Harry didn't mind he was still happy they liked him back at all. So Harry wasn't hurt when they asked him to leave.  
"If you stay any longer you'll be a distraction and we need to get to work on time." Hermione declared as she threw his jeans at him. Harry just laughed and pulled his clothes back on, grabbed his wand, kissed both of their cheeks and flooed back home. 

———— --- ————

"Merlins harry balls and sensitive nipples! Harry Potter!" Ginny shouted when he came through the floo the next day. "Did you neck with someone?!" She grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked it to the side where she saw the bite mark. She squealed and then looked up at him with playfully proud eyes. "Took you bloody well long enough. Who?"  
Harry knew Ginny had two theories as to what happened. One Ron and Hermione said yes. Or two he had tried to get over them by necking some stranger at a pub.  
He raised his eyebrow at her and smiled softly, a look that Avery said only he could pull of because he was 'genuinely a puppy in another life' and that was before she knew his animagus was a German Shepherd.  
She knew what this meant, of course she did they had perfected silent communication in the year they lived together.  
She jumped onto the coffee table with her arms in the air and did her victory screech, she normally only used for Quidditch. She jumped down when she was finished and swept him up in a bear hug and lifted him off the floor so she could spin him.  
"I am so happy for you! You can't tell me anything because I refuse to know anything about my brothers sex life but I'm so happy for you!" She yelled in his ear.  
"Thanks. " he said shyly once she put him down "we haven't talked about it a lot yet but. Thanks."  
"Your welcome and don't forget to talk to them ok? Just so you are all on the same page." Harry nodded dutifully. Before she squealed and hugged him again."oh I'm just so happy for you! Let's go out to lunch to celebrate. " and then she dragged him happily through the floo. 

———— --- ————

It was another week before he saw either of them again. And when he did they practically pounced on him as soon as dinner was over. They were overwhelmingly amazing at making Harry forget that anything existed but the feeling of the two of them on his body. And when he was done he fell asleep again.  
He woke up in the gust bedroom again and figured it was nothing but Ron and Hermione being courteous when he couldn't form complete sentences.  
But then it happened again and again over and over until Harry couldn't help but find a pattern in it.  
One morning three months into whatever it was, he had to review the facts.  
They started anything when he started to talk about their relationship. They didn't kiss or touch him any different than outside of those times. The only person orgasming was Harry. They never went into a bedroom. He cooked dinner, they made him orgasm, he slept in the gust bedroom, he cooked breakfast, he left.  
What he really wanted was cuddles and kisses and praise. He wanted to steal Ron's jumpers and let Hermione braid his hair now that it was long enough. He wanted to cook dinner for them every night and he wanted to make them new things and get their feed back. He wanted to share their room sometimes and wake up with them.  
He knew he was Asexual. That didn't mean he didn't enjoy what they were had been doing, he had but he wanted the other stuff more. If only they let him say that.  
But it was fine. He was overwhelmed with joy in just getting to experience even a little bit of of intimacy with the two of them. He resolved him self to start asking during dinner so they couldn't distract him. 

 

———— --- ————

The next time he cooked dinner he tried to stop them. He started asking at dinner but Hermione started a story at the same time so he waited. Only to not get another word in for the rest of dinner.  
When they moved to the living room he tried to talk but Ron just shushed him and the licked his ear while Hermione was doing something with his balls. He tried again but Hermione started playing with his asshole and he couldn't think any more.  
He woke up in the gest bedroom. 

———— --- ————

Harry was feeling rather used buy the time Percy's birthday rolled around in August. He only talked with them anymore if there was food present, and even then it was never more than once a week.  
They didn't invite him over for his birthday. He didn't see them the week of his birthday in fact. They were late to his party at the burrow and they gave him a small souvenir from Hawaii as their gift.  
He hadn't told Ginny about any of it, mostly because she would make a big fuss and he didn't want that but also because he was ashamed. Ashamed that he couldn't get his friends to give him anything more than an orgasm once a week.  
It was a little over five months when Percy's birthday rolled around and Ron and Hermione never said a word about it. He would have missed it if Ginny hadn't come over an hour before the party took place and announced.  
"Avery had to go home because it's her grandmum's hundredth birthday and in her family they celebrate for a week for the big ones like seventeen and hundred. And Luna is in some country called Nauru in the middle of the Pacific Ocean and she's never going to make it so I'm stealing you from your boyfriend and girlfriend and your going with me instead. Is that what your going to wear?" And then dragged him to change.  
They were the last to show up because Harry had missed placed Percy's gift and forgot that he could have just accioed it.  
"Oh Harry dear," Molly said as she squished him in a hug. "It's wonderful that your here. And with Ginny! I always hoped you two would get back together."  
"Mum!" Ginny whined "I only brought Harry because I knew he'd forget and Luna isn't here so I can't bring her."  
Molly looked sheepish, "My fault, darling, a mothers imagination and all that. How is Luna?" Harry knew she didn't mean anything by it. Molly Weasley just wanted her kids to be happy. That combined with the fact she still wasn't used to Harry, Ginny, Charlie, and George being queer as they had all come out after the war. So her default match maker tendency was man and women sometimes she caught herself and sometimes she didn't, it depended on how stressed she was. With all of her children and their kids she was stressed in a good way but stressed none the same.  
"Luna's fine mum." She said as she rolled her eyes in amusement at Harry, he had to bite his lip to keep from snickering. "Haven't heard from her in two weeks now but that's ok she's happy. Avery is playing seeker now, so she's a bit harder to calm down when Luna's not around but we manage."  
"She'll have to come with you for Hermione's birthday." Molly said drifting back to the kitchen.  
They shared another look as she left amused at her actions. Ginny snorted quietly and then threw her shoes off and ran into the living room with a mighty yell. Harry followed at a slower pace so when he reached the living room, Bartik, Charlie's boyfriend from the dragon reserve, had Ginny on his back. While they tousled for a bit Charlie came over to give him a hug.  
"Hey Harry, been a while since I saw you." Harry chuckled as he remembered his visit in January when he took Charlie and Bartik to one of Victor Krum's quidditch matches. He enjoyed the look on Bartik's face when he gave Victor a hug after the match.  
"Yeah haven't been to a match quite as exciting at that one since." He replied loud enough Ginny could hear him.  
"Fuck off, Potter!" She shouted as she got Bartik in a choke hold. Finally Bartik tapped out and Ginny kept off of him with a shout.  
"You owe me some clouds!" She shouted as she did a little victory dance. She dragged Harry into and spun him around the living room until he landed on Ron and Hermione. Harry blushed a bit as Ron playfully pushed him off the couch.  
"Harry, we love you but not that much." And Harry's heart dropped to the ground where his bum landed.  
"Yeah thanks Ron." He said rolling his eyes and then making a show of rubbing his back side and giving puppy eyes to he rest of the room until Vicky and Flur padded the extra spot on their couch. He flung himself down dramatically much to the amusement of Vicky and Nicky who ran and jumped on Harry shouting "unkl 'Ree!" As was her custom for two years now.  
"See?" He said to Ron from across the room. "They love me." Nicky who only allowed Harry to call her that, burrowed into his arms, forcibly cuddling with him in a way only Ginny could have taught her.  
"Dominique." Flur said " don't crush 'arry, we need him to be ok to bake. I'm craving banana bread and I cant make it right." Her accent had lessend the longer she stayed but no mater how faint it had gotten she still never said his name with an h. But he liked it it was like George and Lee calling him ickel Harrykins, only they could get away with it and it made him feel like he was actually a part of the family.  
He was brought out of his daydreams when Molly called them outside to eat.  
Once everyone was happily on their way to a food coma Percy opened his presents. Most of his presents were parenting books or even some baby items that his wife Penny cooed over. Harry's gift was last. Harry was given a camera for Christmas one year and had only recently started using it. He had thousands of picture of Weasley family gatherings and with Penny about to pop he figured they would like some of the pictures he found.  
"Harry," Penny said tears in her eyes "this is beautiful."  
"Oi come on Perce show us what it is!" Demanded George only to be flicked in the forehead by Angelina. She high-fived Ginny for it.  
Percy finally stood up and turned the large frame over. Since he was sitting at the head of the table it didn't take much to see the photographs.  
It had started with the picture that Harry took of them announcing Penny's pregnancy. And then a couple of the two of them cuddling on the same couch in the living room at the burrow, penny's stomach growing bigger with each picture. There was one of Percy kissing Penny's stomach and one right after it was him feeling the baby kick for the first time. There was one of Percy looking angrily at George as Penny tried to roll up her tongue in the background. In another Vicky and Nicky were talking to Penny's bump and then they bent down to press their ear to it as if the baby was answering back. And then one of all of the Weasley 'children' now adults and Penny on the floor of the living room each of them reaching a hand out to touching the baby bump as Percy cuddles her from behind.  
When Harry looked up from the pictures everyone was looking at him with tears in their eyes.  
Tears are not good. He looked around the table and then back at Percy, everyone was crying or close to it. Harry tears that don't come from the under tens do not mix. There was a lump in his stomach.  
"Is it ok?" He asks suddenly unsure, if everyone is crying it certainly had to be bad. He looked back at the pictures to try and find what everyone was crying about. But before he could find it Penny swept him up into a hug.  
"It's perfect." Percy said setting it down. "I didn't-" he cleared his throat. " I didn't know these pictures existed. And it's so beautiful, it's perfect. " he smiled down at the frame looking at the pictures again.  
Ten minutes later, Penny still hasn't let go and Percy has to pry his wife off of him.  
"We should go home." He says softly. "It's too close to your due date for me not to worry if your not in bed. " Penny laughs and then wipes her eyes.  
"Yeah,"she says leaning on Percy "I feel knackered."  
Harry makes a apologetic noise and Penny just smiles softly at him.  
"It's not your fault, Harry. The pictures were just so beautiful," she shook her head. " I just couldn't keep it all in, so it ran over."  
"If your sure. " he said dubiously.  
Molly gathered up all of the presents in a bag for them to take home. Soon everyone is gathered back in the living room except for the girls who were upstairs sleeping.  
Harry could feel the anxiety flowing through him making him jumpy and jittery. He knew he just needed some positive reinforcement and some cuddling and he would be able to calm down but he feels wrong asking for it.  
And even if he could have asked Ron and Hermione hadn't looked at him. In fact they hadn't said much to Harry all afternoon and evening. Harry's knows he has had more anxiety than normal thanks to the line he's crossing with the two of them. If that would have happened last year he could have just asked Ginny. But Ginny would ask questions that Harry didn't have the answers to.  
He looked over at Ron and Hermione to try and get there attention. But they never look his way.  
They've rejected him. He tried to regulate his breathing but the anxiety threatens to overwhelm him. He couldn't have an attack at the burrow so he grits his teeth and looked to the next best person to help him, Ginny. Thankfully she caught his eye right away and jumped into action, even though he knows she was in the middle of a conversation with Bartik about her sweets.  
He feels guilty for making her leave early but he can't really process anything right because he's trying to not have an anxiety attack in front of everyone. Soon Ginny's arm is around his waist wile the other is clutching his hand, he knew distantly that he was shaking but he couldn't focus on it. Then he was sinking down on his ugly but heavenly couch. And he fell apart. Everything that he had been pushing down for five montages bubbles up and overwhelms him. It threatens to drown him, it rises and falls like the ocean, it rises and just when he thought he couldn't take anymore it falls leaving him empty for a moment before it crashes back into him. It seems to go on forever but it doesn't it releases him. He crawls back to reality.  
He doesn't know how long he's been sobbing when he stops. He just knows he's exhausted. Ginny holds him for a little while longer, running her fingers through his hair making sure he's calm once again before getting up and getting him three glasses on water. She asks after he's finished with the first glass.  
"Tell me?" And he so he does, in between sips of water, he explains that tears are not Harry Potters friend and in his brain they can never be anything but bad. He explains that he would have been fine but Ron and Hermione wouldn't look at him wich makes him tell her how yes he's with them but not. How he doesn't know where he stands with them because they won't let his ask because they either use dirty tricks or ignore them completely so he stoped asking a month and a half ago. How he has never once seen them orgasm or touched them or cuddle with them. How they never kiss him outside of bringing him off. And how he always sleeps in the gest bedroom wich in his brain adds up to rejection. "But it's alright," he says with a shrug and a sip of water. "It's what they can give me and I'm ok with that."  
Up until that point Ginny had been quiet but just then she let out a wounded sound that just about summed up how he was feeling.  
He finishes his glass of water and then stands up shakily. He stumbled his way to his room his legs not really working how they're supposed to. He fell asleep within minutes of falling onto the bed. 

———— --- ————

Harry woke up with a headache. Thankfully Ginny left him a pain potion on his bed side table, he took it and then looked for his glasses. It took a moment but then he remembered he fixed his eyes three years ago. He blamed the lapse on his headache.  
He sluggishly made himself food. Once that was gone he washed the plate he used. That was when his brain caught up.  
In a flash he was over by the Floo calling Ginny.  
"No," she said instead of a greeting. "I haven't told them. I want to go over there and shake them but I won't."  
Harry sighed in relief. "Good."  
"When are you going to see them next?" She asked quietly, as if she was trying not to scare him.  
"I'll do it today." He said "if I don't I probably will wait until they invite me over."  
"Are you going to talk to them?"  
"Yeah"  
"What if-" she broke off and bit her lip. She looked as though she was debating something, it only took a moment before she straightened and continued "what if they ignore you again? Distract you again?"  
"Well, if they don't let me talk then they don't really want me then do they?" He asked ruefully, smiling grimly.  
"Harry…" she said mournfully. But Harry just nodded and cut the call.  
He took a deep breath and then called for "seventeen mercy row."  
Ron is the one to answer when he connects.  
"Oh hey mate," Ron started  
""Can I come over?" Harry asked  
Ron looks confused but he says "yeah mate."  
Harry disconnected the call and then floored over.  
Harry tumbled out of the fire place barely staying on his feet. When he righted him self, he made his way over to the living room. He stated to go to his chair but he changed his mind and sat down on the empty end of the couch.  
"You know Harry you didn't have to call before you came over" Hermione said. "You're welcome any time."  
He looked at her in the eye "am I?" He asked with a hint of bitterness in his tone. Hermione looked confused and wounded.  
"Of course you are Harry!" She said a little indignantly.  
Harry shook his head. "I want to talk to you about what happened yesterday." He said looking over at both of them. They both look confused. "When I left early?" He asked them. But it seemed that they didn't notice him leaving the day before.  
They didn't even notice Harry thought. Harry shook his head to clear it so he wouldn't cry.  
"You don't remember me leaving yesterday do you?" He asked them feeling foolish that they would.  
"Sorry mate." Ron said moving to wrap his arm around his shoulders.  
Harry nodded. Figured they wouldn't even notice, he thought the only time they do is-  
The thought was cut off by Ron licking the shell of his ear. He turned to ask him to stop but then Ron kissed him and he melted. Hermione settled herself on his lap as Ron devours him. She rocked her hips forward just as Ron slipped a hand down to his crotch. Harry and Hermione both moaned. Between Hermione's mouth on hi lips and hand in his hair; and Rons hand on his crotch and mouth on his neck he finished quickly. Through his sleepy hase he watched as they laid him down and scurried off to the master bedroom. When the door closed with a click the sleep world pulled him under.  
When he woke up he heard the moans coming from the bedroom. He got off to the couch and went over to the bedroom. He opened the door, and what he saw made him blush.  
Hermione had her back to him her hair spilling down her back but doing nothing to cover their ass. Said ass rosed up in the air before slamming down onto what Harry could only assume was Ron's dick. They both moaned as she's rose her self up again this time Ron's hands moved, Harry couldn't see exactly where they ended up due to where he was standing but he figure one of them went to Hermione's clit because she practically screamed.  
It don't take them very long after that to finish after that. Hermione collapsed onto Ron's chest still vibrating, probably due to Ron's hand. Once she stopped vibrating she rolled off of Ron only to freeze when she saw Harry standing in the door way. Ron noticed her and raised up on his elbows to see what she was looking at. The sleepy content face he was making vanished as soon as he saw Harry. And Harry could do nothing as he watched both of their faces close up.  
"How long were you watching us?" Hermione asked her tone biting slightly.  
Harry blinked at her question and then smiled ruefully. He shook his head and took a deep breath to help with the sinking dealing in his gut. He bit his lip and looked back at them. Hermione had covered herself and Ron with the sheets. Of course, Harry thought. He laughed sadly, what was I thinking, they don't want to be with me. He looked down at the carpet. And nodded his mind made up.  
"Alright." He said and practically ran to the floo. He threw the floo powder in the fireplace and shouted his address.  
He tumbled out of the fireplace, landing on his arse. His vision swam in front of him and he couldn't stop the lump in his throats to make his breathing shaky. It wasn't until he felt Ginny's arms come around him that he realized she was at his flat. And it only took one stroke of his hair to send him over the edge.  
"They don't want me. " he whispered to Ginny between sobs. "The didn't even want to do what we had been doing. They only did it because they thought that's how they should thank me."  
Ginny let out a harsh breath but her tone when she spoke was gentle "If they didn't want you you deserve so much better than they gave you." He didn't answer he just tucked his face in to Ginny's shoulder and let the despair crumble him. 

 

———— --- ————

"You idiots!" Ginny screamed into the fire place waking him up. "Did you really think all Harry wanted was some fucked up sex thing?"  
Harry could hear someone mumble something but he couldn't make it out.  
"Of course he didn't want you to do that!" Ginny screamed "honestly the man gets uncomfortable talking about sex he would never ask for it!"  
"But he said he wanted us?" Someone asked indignant.  
"He wanted to date you!" Ginny screamed in frustration. "Merlins saggy tits, he only wants to cook you dinner and kiss you goodbye in the morning and cuddle with you to sleep. He wants to raise kids with you if you want them. He wants to know you so well he can take one look at you and know exactly what you need. I don't know he wants to fall in love with you!" Ginny threw her hands up in the air. "And you'd know that if you would have just let him TELL YOU THAT!"  
"Merlin, Harry doesn't want sex," she repeated quieter "he wants you in the only other way he knows other than friendship, romantically. And if you two can't give that to him tell him don't just string him along." She sighed "I'm going to make him ward the floo against you for a month."  
Ron and Hermione, because it could have only been them, made a noise of protest. But Ginny cut them off.  
"You arseholes made Harry have the first anxiety attack he's had it two years. So yes I'm giving him a month to get his head on straight and to see his therapist because you fucked with him. He was going to let it go on. He was happy that you could give him that much. He doesn't deserve to be stuck in that limbo for the rest of his life. So yes I'm giving you a month to talk about this and stew in your guilt because that is what you deserve for putting Harry threw this for five bloody months. You will talk about him and where he stands in your relationship and after the month is over you will come over to his apartment and you will tell him the truth. And then you will fuck off so he can think about it. He will not be going to your birthday party Hermione, and frankly I might not either because what you to did was almost unforgivable. Maybe I can forgive you but only if you do what I tell you." Ginny sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She shook her head "the month starts now." And she closed the floo connection. Harry focused his magic on the floo connection and closed the floo to Ron and Hermione. Ginny must have felt the change because she turned to face him.  
"How much-"  
"Most of it, I woke up to 'You idiots'" Harry said laughing a bit at her.  
"Well." She said Looking slightly embarrassed.  
"Thanks Gin, I wanted to say most of that but I couldn't risk it." Harry said looking at her with great cup eyes. "Now that I know they know and they have a deadline to either date me or just be my friend I feel lighter some how."  
"Always happy to help!" Ginny said to brightly. " what do you say we start on that banana bread Flur is craving, huh? Before she starts craving weird French foods that only you can make."  
"You do know she's pregnant again right?" Harry asked thankful he didn't have to think about his love life. He got up off the couch and giggled as Ginny gapped at him.  
He nodded "people's magic changes when they get pregnant." He said simply.  
"And you can feel that?" Ginny asked astonished.  
"Yeah can't you?" He asked playfully dodging out of the way when she went to hit him.  
"Harry potter!" She said "you very well know I cannot." And the she chased him around the living room. He laughed feeling lighter than he had in years. 

———— --- ————

In the month he wasn't allowed to see Ron and Hermione by threat of no more cuddles from Ginny, Harry got a job.  
He worked at a muggle restaurant a couple blocks away from his apartment called Vol de mort par chocolat. Which was just to big of a coincidence to pass up. He'd been working there for a week when the owner of the store had come in looking harried.  
"The money is coming by today to check on things." One of the other chefs named Abigail whispered. "Vox owns the store but he wouldn't have opened if some guy hadn't given him the money to help out."  
"And anyway the pulley system to serve people food was his idea and he stops in to make sure it's working right. He's the only one that can fix it." Said Brady the server with a sigh and a dreamy look on his face.  
"It helps that Mr.Money is hot." Abigail giggled.  
"Yeah." Brady said with a dreamy smile.  
Fifteen minutes later to Harry's surprise, walked in Draco Malfoy.  
He looked better than he had the last time he saw him, wich admittedly was at his trial. He had on a muggle suit but Harry could tell it was tailored to fit him.  
"Draco Malfoy!" He called playfully from the window to the kitchen. Draco looked shocked to see him and then fondly exasperated as he hurried out of the kitchen to shake his hand and clasp him on the back in a sort of hug.  
"Of course you would work here." He drawled with an eye roll.  
"Wait you know each other?" Mr. Karp, the owner said.  
"Yeah," Harry said shoving his hands in his from pockets and sharing a grin with Draco. "We and to school together, were were on rival football teams. Obviously I was better."  
"Come off it Potter," he said mischievously. "just because our keeper was shit because he had a crush on you doesn't mean you were better."  
"Yeah but I didn't buy my way on to the team with New Jersey's." He said bumping his shoulder into Draco's.  
Draco blushed, " I will admit to being a bit of a prat in my younger years." He said diplomatically.  
Harry snorted at the understatement and shared another grin with Draco.  
"Did you two shag?" Abigail asked bluntly and once Harry stoped choking on his spit he resolved to never let Abigail and Ginny meet.  
"No we never did." Draco said with a laugh "I was to jealous of him to actually admit I had feelings for him."  
And then Harry's brain shorted out. and all he could do was make disbelieving noises and point between them incredulously.  
The staff and Draco laughed "Yes i had a crush on you, why do you think I kept wanting to get you into trouble?" He raised an amused eyebrow at him.  
"I don't know I just thought you were a prat!" Harry said throwing his arms up in the air while the rest of the room roared in laughter.  
"Yes well there was that." Draco said 

 

———— --- ————

"So," Draco started as they sat down at a restaurant in Diagon called Abracadabra. "You work with muggles."  
"You work with them too." Harry pointed out looking down at the menu "Were coworkers now." He laughed, coworkers with Draco Malfoy of all people.  
"Technically," he said with a smirk. "you work for me." A fact Harry just swept aside with a hand.  
The waiter came over to take their order and brought them water.  
"So the golden treo are in a triad." Draco said after he cast a anti-eavesdrop ward.  
"Well no," Harry said fiddling with his water glass but not taking a drink. "Were not together."  
"Oh," Draco said looking confused only in his eyes by blinking a couple of times. "I thought with the way Weasley was talking about you in the office…" he trailed off blinking again. "You do know I work for the Aorurs, in their dark artifacts devision, correct?"  
"Yeah," he said sheepishly. "I um, they asked me if I wanted to join that part of the Aurors because I'm practically a dark magic detector after having a piece of Voldemort stuck to me for sixteen years. But I turned them down, so they kept owling me and I said why not hire someone who lived with stuff like that growing up." He paused and looked at Draco. "I mean there were so many kids that didn't have a choice but to live in that world." He shrugged. "I might have mentioned you and Theo Nott?"  
He rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip "sorry?" He offered with a grimace.  
"Sorry?" Draco said laughing "Potter I can't thank you enough." He shook his head. "I knew you were the reason Pansy works with Granger-Weasley now, and why Blaise got a job as a journalist for the Ally Times" a newspaper founded after the war and much better about telling the truth than the Profit. "Merlin Harry are you the reason any Slitherin got a job?"  
Harry blushed again. "I might have whispered in a few ears…" he muttered. Smiling shyly as Draco laughed.  
"So Slitherin of you." He said shaking his head in disbelief.  
"I was almost sorted in to Slitherin did I ever tell you that?" Harry asked changing the subject slightly.  
Draco smirked "We would have eaten you alive."

 

———— --- ————

That month away from Ron and Hermione was good, slightly liberating in only ignoring someone can be. That did not change the fact that Harry was still completely in love with his best friends. It only allowed him to get some perspective on the whole thing. Yes he loved them but what they did was wrong. They never asked for his opinion just assumed it. It let him think about ground rules of dating them all of which Ginny approved of.  
"We had to set rules too. Just because you like them doesn't mean it's not hard."  
It felt to soon and yet to far away when the month was over.  
As soon as he lowered the wards his floo flared to life and Ron stepped through Hermione followed so after him.  
"Before we start," Harry said "I'd like to say that i am not making food until this is over with. You used that as a distraction and a tool to not listen to me in the past and I won't let you two use it now."  
Ron looked away from him guiltily.  
Hermione nodded her head sadly "we would never ask you to do that, Harry we k is we hurt you a lot and we- rather I would like to apologize and extend my thanks if allowing me to be here today." She had obviously practiced the speech and Harry wanted to smile at the pure Hermione it showed.  
"Yeah I know we didn't listen to you and I'm really sorry that was mostly my fault. I mean I was scared, of liking you mostly and I hid it by bringing you off in sorry I was such a coward, Harry you have no idea how sorry I am. I should have just talked to you but it was all so different and sex wasn't really so I used it so we wouldn't have to talk about it. I'm soo sorry Harry. I'll understand if you never forgive me." Ron said shame written on his every feature.  
They stood there side by side waiting for his judgement. Harry threw himself at them and hugged them.  
"You have no idea how much it means to me that you apologized." He said into Ron's shoulder. He untangled himself from them a bit and smiled at them "it means a lot that you said that and your here." He said looking at them both in the eyes.  
They both blushed and he smiled again before turning away and Conjuring up some chairs for them to sit on.  
"Until the rest of the talk is over you will sit on these chairs and you will not get off of them. Understood?" He asked, they nodded. "Good, sit."  
They all sat down, and Harry looked at them expectantly waiting for them to start.  
"Well Ron and I talked it over and we would like it if we were dating you." Hermione said not beating around the bush.  
Good old Hermione, harry thought.  
"What would that mean?" Harry asked needing to know exactly what would be their expectations.  
"Well…" Hermione said looking a little lost, she looked over at Ron for help.  
"Dating," Ron said slightly uncomfortable.  
"So…" Harry trailed of looking at them to finish. When they didn't he huffed. "Does this mean I get to kiss you? Will you be jealous if I end up in bed with the other one? How do I fit?" He demanded  
"We don't want you specifically for sex, Harry." Hermione started "we want you because when we come home to you cooking for us the problems that follow us home from work seem lighter. You fit in the gaps where Ron and I don't. Most of the reason we don't fight anymore is because of sex. We didn't know how to communicate until you forced us to actually talk and we realized we don't fit as well without you."  
"You were practically part of our relationship when we started. I mean we picked our house because it had a better kitchen than the other one. Most of our furniture you helped pick out. You fit into this relationship way earlier than we thought. And when we could have you, when we could actually call you our boyfriend we got spooked. Yeah we still have to talk about stuff but it was never about weather or not you fit. You just always have we just didn't see it." Ron said holding his eye the entire time  
"Well when you put it like that it makes me want to kiss you." Harry said in awe of Ron. "I don't think i have ever heard you say something that sweet before."  
Ron blushed and Hermione giggled. And for the first time in months Harry hoped. 

———— --- ————

1 year later  
Harry smiled at the wand weighing witch. She smiled shyly back at him.  
"What are you here for today mr.Potter?" She asked"here to see the minster?"  
"No." he chuckled "though he does own me a cup of tea." He paused as she laughed "I'm here do drop of lunch, my partners left with out branding them and it's my day off so." He shrugged and rolled his eyes in a what can you do manor that he might have stolen from Draco. The witch just shook her head in mock sympathy.  
"I know I have to stick my wife's lunch to her hand or else she forgets it." She said with a laugh.  
"Oh that's a good one! I'll have to remember that." She handed him his wand back and let him through the wards.  
"Have a nice day Mr. Potter!" She called after him before yelling sharply "next!"  
Harry laughed as he got onto the lift. He was feeling extra happy today as it was their anniversary. Ron and Hermione had planned something that they wouldn't tell him about.  
"It's a good surprise." Hermione reassured before she left that morning. "You'll love it." And then she kissed him sweetly and flooed to work.  
"Awe," Ron said coming out of the bedroom with his robes hanging open. "Did I miss the goodbye kiss?"  
Harry just shook his head in fond amusement and flicked his wand to button up his robes.  
"Ta, love." Ron said and kissed Harry in thanks. He ran a hand through Harry's hair before kissing his forehead and flooing to work. But they both had left the lunches Harry had packed them. Idiots.  
"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services."  
Chimed the lift bringing Harry out of his memories. He hurried off, and turned right. After a small hall that had doors that lead to conference rooms, the hallway opened into the large room that held the Auror's desks. He picked his way threw the messy room, ducking under a stack of papers floating from one cubical to another and stepping over an Auror that looked to be napping but could have been stupefied and then past Draco.  
"Potter-"he started but Harry shushed him with a finger to his lips and a twinkle in his eye. Draco stood up ad leaned against his cubical and rolled his eyes.  
Ron's cubical was next to Draco's thankfully so Harry didn't have to go any farther I to the jungle of the office.  
Harry set his lunch next to Ron's out tray and waited. Ron turned around probably to ask someone a question but he got a lap full of Harry instead.  
Ron brought a hand up to the back of Harry's back to steady him automatically since Harry did this all the time at their home.  
"Hello!" Harry said brightly.  
"Hello, Harry." Ron said amused after getting over the shock of finding his boyfriend in his lap at work. "What brings you buy today?"  
"You forgot your lunch." Harry said and then laughed at the pure joy on Ron's face.  
Ron kissed Harry winding another hand into the hair that Hermione hadn't braided that morning. They snogged for a bit until Draco cleared his throat.  
They both blushed when they came up for air.  
"Thanks, love." Ron said "I know how much you hate coming here to bring me things."  
Harry shrugged "it's always an adventure getting to your desk."  
Ron laughed"that it is." Harry kissed him one more time before jumping off his lap.  
"Alright, I'm off to Hermione's office wish me luck." He kissed Draco on the cheek just for the reaction and then Ron one more time before skipping away back into the maze of cubicles.  
It took five minutes but he finally found a way out of the Auror office. Then it was back on the lift to level four.  
Hermione's office was almost harder to get to than ron's die to her secretary that hated Harry. Even miss.Digby couldn't spoil his mood. Still he waited until she was called over by Pansy who Harry had caught the eye of and could rely on to cause a distraction while he snuck in to Hermione's office. He had brought Pansy a box of cookies as thanks.  
When he opened the door to Hermione's office he made sure no inter-ministry notes were going to fly out and then ducked into the office quickly.  
"Harry!" Hermione said getting up out of her chair and giving him a kiss. She dragged him over to the chairs in her office and made him sit. "How'd-"  
"Pansy. I've brought her a box of cookies in thanks and everything." He said smugly.  
Hermione laughed and Harry smiled at her. "You for got your lunch. " he said holding up the bag in question.  
"Harry," she said great fully "you didn't have to do that. Thank you." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. A kiss that was better than the one she had given him that morning. She folded herself into the chair with Harry much like he had done with Ron. They snogged until Miss Digby threw him out for disrupting people who 'actually worked for a living unlike some people.' Never mind he was the co-owner and manager of Vol de mort par chocolat one of the most popular restaurants in Diagon.  
He then made his way to Pansy's desk and with out a work left the box of cookies there. Then his work was done and he headed home. 

———— --- ————

He had a rare day off that day. Abigail had kicked him out the day before at noon exclaiming "you are not allowed back unless you shag your partners so hard they don't remember their names."  
To wich he replied "what if I don't want to?"  
Abigail just rolled her eyes as said "If you won't have a good time for your anniversary I'll gladly take them off your hands."  
"You wouldn't like them. Hermione is subtle about showing her affection, like braiding my hair and running a hand through my hair when she's reading. And Ron is like a thunderstorm loud and in your face but occasionally soft and comforting. And both of them are so pushy when their having sex sometimes they have to flip a coin of who is in control."  
"Your right I like my women bossy and controlling and I like my men dark and mysterious but quiet and broody. Still leave and don't come back for at least seventy two hours we'll survive with out you."  
So Harry had a day off. He tucked himself in his chair and grabbed the book he had been reading.  
Penny had started writing books to alleviate the boredom of being a stay at home mom and she had asked Harry ,Ron ,and Hermione to read them before she sent them into her publisher. Hermione be said she would find discrepancies in plot, Ron because he would tell her if the plot was to boring or if something was to unrealistic, and Harry because he could empathize with every character even the villian.  
Penny had left her first non children's book at the house around Christmas, a week after Harry moved in. Harry had been working on reupholstering his couch because it didn't like magic.  
"Only you, Ry could pick a couch that didn't like magic." Hermione said laughing.  
When he had done all he could have taken that day he got bored. The manuscript was sitting on the coffee table so he started reading and half way through he had to get up and get a pen. The pen he found was a green jel pen and he shrugged. Surely Penny wouldn't mind.  
A week later Penny had flooed over for dinner to talk about it.  
"Hermione those green comments were amazing! I never would have made the villain the main characters ex!"  
"Oh I never said…" Hermione said confused.  
"The green was Harry." Ron had said. "He's also the one that caught the need for the main character to get a bigger push. He just had me write it because he lost the pen."  
From then on Penny listened to Harry almost more than Hermione. "You just get people." She had said and that was that.  
He was almost through the rocky part Penny was worried about when the floo chimed.  
"Flur!" He said when he realized who it was. "What can I do for you?"  
"Louis has a mediwisard appointment in half an hour. And the girls are refusing to go to the burrow because the gnomes scare them, are you free?"  
"I would love to take care of the girls! Send them through!"  
"'Arry you are a gift!" She sighed happily.  
Next thing Harry knew he had a six and a four year old running around the house.  
"Alright," he said clapping his hands together. The girls immediately turned toward him. "Who wants to be the dragon who wants to be the dragon tamer and who wants to be the dragons friend?"

———— --- ————

Harry was napping on the couch when Ron and Hermione flooed home. Normally he would have woken up but he didn't. He woke up to Ron's lips on his. Ron really was a fantastic kisser, Harry could kiss his for eons.  
"Hey, love." Ron laughed as Harry tried to chase Ron's mouth. "None of that now, Ry, we have to change."  
Harry pouted, he really did love kissing Ron.  
Then Hermione walked into the room. She was wearing a beautiful sea green dress. The dress couldn't have been called modest even with the long sleeves, the bust of the dress went far to low even with the lace overlay. The dress was floor length, with a slit up the side that stopped at two inches below her waist, the lace started at her waist and stopped at her shoulders where it never went higher than her collar bone. The bodice of the dress hugged Hermione's every curve leaving nothing to the imagination. Hermione had tamed her hair into an elaborate and elegant updo that had braids and twists that Harry couldn't follow but still thought it was beautiful. In her hand she held a bag that Harry knew was some makeup.  
He looked at Ton and he could tell he was practically drooling at the sight of her.  
"Hermione you look ravishing." Harry told her honestly. "Honestly if you didn't want to put on some makeup, you look perfect with out it, just as you'll look with it on."  
Hermione giggled and blushed. "I knew there was a reason other than food that I kept you around." She teased but she still swept over to kiss him just in case he didn't get the message. "Mm," she hummed biting her lip just a bit. "And that too." She strained uup and slapped Rons hand off her bum.  
"Try anything now and you won't get to unwrap me later."she warned Ron while still sharing a soft look with Harry. She stroked along the side his face and cupped his cheek.  
"I love you." She said warmly shooting warm tingles through his body. He smiled and turned to kiss her hand. She nodded and swept away calling out to both of them, "The light in the upstairs bathroom is better, but I still expect both of you to be fully presentable."  
Harry and Ron rushed to the bedroom. 

———— --- ————

At the restaurant Ron and Hermione shared a look before Hermione handed him an envelope.  
Harry looked down at the envelope in confusion. He turned it over, the seal was from St. Mungo's. He looked back up to his partners, letters from hospitals weren't good. They just smiled serenely back at him. Confused he opened the letter.  
Dear Mrs. Granger-Weasley,  
The results of the test came back and we are happy to tell you that you are pregnant. 

Harry stopped reading, Hermione was pregnant? He read it again, she was the hospital was just confirming. Hermione was Pregnant. Merlin Hermione was pregnant! Ron must be so excited, Harry thought.  
"I think we broke him, Mione." Ron laughed  
"He hasn't even read the best part I can tell." Hermione said amused.  
Harry looked up that them confused. "Not I didn't I read it, congratulations." he said automatically. Hermione pregnant.  
Hermione put a hand over his on the table "read the rest Harry." She commanded him softly. Not one to disappoint her he did.

-you are pregnant.  
From the same potion we were also able to test paternity. The results from the test are below.  
Number of fetus': 2  
Mother: Hermione Granger  
Father(s) Ron Weasley & Harry Potter 

We hope this news comes with happy ties.  
-st mungo's staff. 

"I particularly like that they had to end the letter with 'I hope this is happy news'" Hermione said slightly annoyed.  
"Two?" Harry said quietly, he didn't look up from the letter.  
"Harry,love." Ron said in a coaxing manner getting Harry to look at him. "Were all going to be parents."  
Harry looked in his eyes to see it he was lying but he wasn't all he could see was joy.  
"We're going to be parents?" He asked hopefully looking between them.  
They both nodded grins stretched across their face. Harry grabbed both of their hands and twined them together. He closed his eyes and focused his magic out so Ron could see as well. When Harry opened his eyes Hermione had started to glow purple.  
"Usually your Burgundy." Harry said happily. "The twins are making you royal purple."  
They both just gaped at him in wonderment.  
"This is beautiful, Harry." Ron choked out.  
"I really is, Harry." Hermione said  
"Just wait until we get to hold them." Harry said for once thinking to the future and what it had in store.  
"Oh were never getting any sleep with them around are we?" Ron ground much to the amusement of his partners.  
"Nope." Harry replied. "We're going to be parents after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I wrote this in about three days and it's unbetaed so let me know if there's a word I missed spelled or I mixed up my tenses or something. I just wanted to post it because it's the first time I actually FINNISHED a fanfic and it feels so good!  
> Thanks again!!  
> -Q


End file.
